


A Christmas to Remember

by Im_Still_So_Deep



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Still_So_Deep/pseuds/Im_Still_So_Deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmastime at Capsule Corp, and Bra has been wanting a brand-new doll that's been selling out everywhere. After seeing how badly his daughter wants the doll, Vegeta decides to accompany Bulma on a shopping trip to look for it. Will they be able to find it in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked on Tumblr to write a VegeBul Christmas fic, and this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy it, and happy holidays!

Five-year-old Bra Briefs was sitting in her usual seat at the kitchen table, biting down on the pencil in her hand. She was writing out a Christmas list to give to Santa Claus, since Bulma was taking her to see him at the mall shortly. Bra was thrilled that Santa could spare some time to talk one-on-one to the children of West City; he was so generous, especially since he had his hands full at the North Pole. So she had to make sure that she told him tonight just how much she appreciated him. And besides, a little flattery on her part would ensure that he would get her everything on the list.

Footsteps sounded across the room, and Bra looked up to see her brother rummaging around in the fridge, searching for a soda. Once he found the flavor he desired, he walked over to Bra, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "Whatcha doin', squirt?"

"I'm making a list to give to Santa! Mommy is taking me to see him in a few minutes!" Bra stated with a smile, scribbling away on the list.

"Uh huh," Trunks responded, taking a sip of his soda as he leaned over his sister's shoulder to inspect the list. Half of the words were misspelled, even though he could still make out what the intended words were supposed to be.

"Do you want to come with me and Mommy to see him?"

"No thanks. I'm too old for that stuff."

"You're never too old for Santa!" Bra chirped, folding the list in half once she finished it.

"Right," Trunks muttered, crushing his soda can in his hand once he finished it, tossing it into the trashcan behind him. "Well, you just better hope that you're on his nice list, or else he'll skip over our house."

"Of  _course_  I'm on the nice list!" Bra declared confidently.

"Sure you are," Trunks said with a smirk. "You keep telling yourself that. I would just hate for you to be disappointed on Christmas morning if you have nothing under the tree from Santa. . ."

"Trunks, knock it off!"

They turned their heads to see Bulma enter the room, scowling at her son. "Leave your sister alone," Bulma ordered, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"Ah, Mom, I was just teasing her. . .or was I?"

"TRUNKS!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Jeez," Trunks spat, rolling his eyes. "You guys have fun at the mall," he said with a wave of his hand as he spun around on his heels to exit the room. "I need to go get ready for my date with Veronica."

"You better be back by your curfew, mister," Bulma warned, poking her head out the kitchen door as he sprinted up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah," Trunks mumbled before entering his room.

Bulma shook her head as he disappeared, and then walked over to Bra, smoothing out her soft teal hair. "Don't listen to him. He's just upset because he's been on Santa's naughty list for years now, which is why he no longer gets presents from him," Bulma winked with a smile.

A giggle sounded from Bra and she nodded her head. "Yeah, Trunks is always up to no good!"

"That is very true," Bulma chuckled, kissing Bra on the forehead. "Now, you go upstairs and grab your coat, and then we'll leave, okay, baby?"

"Okay!" Bra beamed, pushing herself up from the table, clutching her list in her hand as she dashed up the stairs.

As Bulma turned to leave the room, she jumped slightly as an arm snaked around her waist, pressing her back against a warm and hard surface. "Goddammit, Vegeta! I've told you a billion times over the last twenty years to stop sneaking up on me!" she screeched, tilting her head back to be met with his smirking face, his eyes playful.

"Hn. Stop being such an easy target, and then maybe I'll quit," he said with amusement, nibbling on one of her ear lobes as one of his hands ventured up her shirt.

Her body was on fire beneath his touch, her pulse quickening as his other hand settled on her jeans, giving them a tug, silently letting her know what he wanted. It took all of her strength to pull away from him, which made Vegeta growl in agitation. "As much as I would like to, I don't have time for us to 'fool around'," she informed him, her breathing slightly ragged. "I have to take Bra to the mall so that she can get a picture with Santa."

"Tch. You humans are such idiots. Making children believe that some obese man breaks into houses and leaves gifts for them. It's absurd," Vegeta grimaced, following her as she walked towards the coat closet in the entryway.

"It's all in good fun, Mr. Grinch," Bulma said with a dismissive wave of her hand as she slipped into her designer coat. "Besides, if she's anything like Trunks, we'll only have a few more years left of 'Santa' visiting the house."

"Whatever," Vegeta scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay, Mommy, I'm ready!" Bra announced a few seconds later as she came flying down the stairs. She then turned to her father and took hold of his hand, flashing him a toothy grin. "Daddy, you should come with us, too!"

"No!" Vegeta snapped without hesitation. "I am not in the mood to be surrounded by a bunch of vile human brats."

"Daddy, pleeeaaase! It will be fun!"

"Bra, I said no. Don't make me say it again," he scowled, even though his tone wasn't too severe. But still, Bra was disappointed with his response. Nine times out of ten she could easily persuade him to do what she wanted, so she was not used to him saying no to her.

Bulma watched as Bra's smile deflated, her sapphire eyes lacking their usual vibrancy as she stared down at the floor, releasing Vegeta's hand. "Just so you know, Vegeta," Bulma said to her husband, stepping closer to him, "Bra and I will be eating out after we go to the mall, so I won't be making dinner tonight."

"Your cooking isn't that great of a loss, woman," Vegeta responded snidely, his lips curving into a smirk as she glared at him.

"Ugh, jerk," she groused, shoving him in the arm. "Anyway, what I was going to suggest was that if you come with us, I'll let you pick where we eat. Also. . ." her voice took on a tone he recognized all too well, "you know what you were wanting to do in the kitchen a few minutes ago? I  _promise_  I'll make it up to you later tonight."

Vegeta's scowl smoothed out as he mused her offer over in his head. She was bribing him with both food  _and_ sex. Tempting. . .tempting indeed. He then peeked down at Bra, her eyes hopeful as she awaited a response from him.

_Gah. . .these two blue-haired females have made me so damn soft. . ._

"Fine, I'll go," he huffed, nearly fumbling backwards as both Bra and Bulma hugged him. "But, we are leaving as soon as Bra gets a picture with this idiotic man. So  _no_ shopping trips afterwords, woman," Vegeta instructed his wife with a glower. She was known to spend hours in the mall buying clothes, and he was not in the mood to deal with that tonight.

"Alright, grumpy butt. It's a deal," Bulma smiled, kissing his cheek. She then retrieved his jacket for him and tossed it to him, which he caught with ease.

"I'm so happy you're going with us, Daddy!" Bra smiled up at him, her sapphire eyes radiating.

He was going to make a sarcastic remark, but upon seeing the evident joy she was experiencing, he decided against it, and sighed. "Hn," he grumbled as he slipped into his jacket and zipped it up.

Trunks came down the stairs a few moments later, scratching his head. "Mom, have you seen my new shirt I bought the other day? I can't find it in my room anywhere."

"Yeah, I washed it for you last night. It's hanging up in the laundry room," Bulma informed him as she slung her purse over her shoulder.

"Thanks," Trunks said with a nod. He did a double-take as he glanced over at Vegeta clad in his jacket. "Dad, are you going somewhere?"

"He's coming with us to see Santa!" Bra proclaimed.

"Awwwww," Trunks said in a mocking tone, snickering. "Dad, you should get a picture with Santa, too!"

The harsh glare Vegeta directed at his son spoke louder than words, and Trunks gulped as he dashed past him.

"Uh, just kidding! You guys have fun!" he called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the laundry room.

Vegeta then turned to Bulma, gesturing with his chin to the front door. "Alright, woman. Lets get this over with."

"Okay, okay," Bulma responded, whipping her car keys out of her purse as she opened the door. "Let's get this show on the road."

As Vegeta followed behind his wife and daughter, he exhaled heavily through his nose. This trip to the mall was a headache waiting to happen. He felt nauseous just imaging how many human brats would be running around everywhere. He would select the best restaurant in town to eat at as a reward to himself when this was over, that was for sure. Maybe even order a beer. Or two. Or more. It all depended on how this outing would go. And he was  _hoping_  it wouldn't be as bad as he was currently imagining.

_The things I do for these two blasted females. . ._

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Vegeta stood in the line to see Santa Claus at the mall with Bra and Bulma, grimacing at all the happy human children that were standing behind him. His disdain towards the human race had decreased over the years, especially since he was married to a human woman and had two half-human offspring, but he still couldn't stand being around them. Humans were just so bothersome. Especially the human child behind him that wouldn't stop coughing. Damn brat didn't even have the decency to cover his mouth!

"Whoa, Vegeta, you look like you're having waaay too much fun. You gotta tone it down," Bulma stated sarcastically, nudging him with her elbow.

He rolled his eyes in response, massaging his forehead as that predicted headache started sprouting up. "Remind me again why I decided to come?"

"Because you loooooove us," Bulma grinned playfully.

"Or maybe it's because you bribed me with food and sex."

"Vegeta!" Bulma glared as she smacked him in the chest, irritated with his devilish smirk. "Don't talk about stuff like that when we're standing in line with a bunch of little kids!"

She then peered down at Bra, but thankfully the little girl wasn't listening to Vegeta as she pulled her list she made for Santa out of her coat pocket and began rereading it to herself.

"Is that your list you made for Santa?" Bulma asked with a smile, bending down so that she was closer to Bra.

"Yep!" Bra nodded rapidly, holding up the piece of paper for Bulma to read.

At first, Bulma grinned as she read over the list, but then once she got to the end of it, Vegeta noticed an instant change in her demeanor. She blinked several times before making eye contact with her daughter. "So. . .you want that new "Action-Packed and Full of Sass" doll?"

"Yeah! She seems so cool! Even better than Barbie! She's like Sailor Moon, the Powerpuff Girls, and Wonder Woman all in one doll!"

"Uh huh. . .I see. . ."

Bra also noticed Bulma's sudden change in mood and gave her a quizzical look, tilting her head to the side. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

Bulma straightened up and cleared her throat, tossing Vegeta a glance before speaking, "Oh, it's nothing, baby. I just heard on the news today that doll has been selling out like crazy everywhere. I just hope that. . .Santa can find one."

"Aw, Mommy, don't worry! Santa doesn't buy toys in the store! He'll have his elves make one for me!"

"Right. . ." Bulma attempted to feign a smile as she handed Bra the piece of paper back.

Vegeta shook his head at the conversation taking place. This Santa Claus nonsense was enough to make his head spin. Finally, after what felt like a small eternity to Vegeta, 'Santa Claus' appeared as they moved to the front of the line, and Bra's face instantly lit up. She rushed up to him, sitting in his lap. Bulma pulled out her phone, snapping over a dozen pictures within a few short seconds as Bra hugged Santa around his neck.

"Awww, so precious!" Bulma gushed, continuing to take pictures, even though the other people in line were growing restless, wanting their turn.

"Woman, you've already taken close to one hundred pictures!" Vegeta chastised his wife, shooting her a glare. "Let's go. . .NOW!"

"Okay, okay!" Bulma snapped at her husband, managing to take one last picture. She would look over them all later and decide which ones would be posted on her social media accounts. "Okay, Bra, let's go. We have to give the other kids a turn."

Bra nodded at her mother, but before she hopped off Santa's lap she handed him her list, giving him her sweetest smile. "This is my list I made for you! I've been a really good girl this year, so I know you'll get me  _everything_ I want!"

"Hmmm. . .I see you want that new "Action-Packed and Full of Sass" doll," 'Santa' mused as he studied the piece of paper. "That will be very hard to find."

"But you'll get it for me, right, Santa?" Bra asked, her eyes widening in anticipation.

"Of course, my dear," he responded with a cheerful smile after glancing over at the little girl's mother. This was the first time he had ever had a celebrity's kid take a picture with him, and he couldn't help but take notice of how attractive Bulma Briefs was. The spiky-haired man that appeared to be her husband sent him a death glare when he caught sight of him gawking at Bulma, and he quickly adverted his eyes.

"Yay!" Bra cheered and gave him one last hug before rushing over to her mother. "Mama, Santa told me that he's gonna get me the "Action-Packed and Full of Sass" doll!" Bra beamed as she took hold of Bulma's hand.

"Oh. . .that's greaaat," Bulma said in a strained voice.

Vegeta noticed how Bulma was biting down on her thumb, a habit she only did when was extremely stressed. Judging by the frantic look on her beautiful face, he could tell that she was especially anxious about something.

"Woman, what in the hell is wrong with you?" Vegeta bellowed, pulling her hand away from her mouth.

Bulma paused, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. She then let out a deep sigh, running a hand through her short hair. Bra gazed curiously up at her mother as she and Vegeta awaited an answer. "It's nothing," she shrugged, looking away from her husband and daughter.

"Bullshit," Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he regarded her with a scowl.

" _Don't_ use that kind of language in front of Bra!" Bulma scolded him.

"Then don't lie to me! I'm not an idiot, woman; I know when something is irking you."

They stared each other down for a few seconds, before Bulma tore her eyes away from his and leaned down so that she was on Bra's eye level. "Baby, do you want to go play that game over there while I talk to Daddy real quick?" Bulma asked, pointing to the arcade game across the room.

"Sure!" Bra nodded as Bulma rummaged through her wallet.

Once she received the money from Bulma, Bra strolled over to the machine with a grin, ready to beat the game and win a prize. She had done it before, and she was certain that she could do it again. Vegeta kept his eyes on Bra as Bulma turned to him, unleashing an exasperated sigh. "Vegeta, I don't know what I'm going to do," she groaned, briefly rubbing her forehead against his shoulder.

"About?"

"That doll Bra is wanting. . .I've looked all over the place for it, and it's sold out in every store I go into. I even tried ordering it online, but it's out of stock on every website. I've never had this much of an issue with trying to find a toy before. It's insane."

Vegeta snarled, shaking his head. "Woman, it's a damn piece of plastic that this time next year she won't give a rat's ass about. If she doesn't get it, it's not the end of the world."

"But she wants it  _so_ bad, and I've always gotten her everything she's ever wanted. She's going to be crushed if I don't get this for her."

"She'll get over it, Bulma," he said with a roll of his eyes, irritated by how dramatic his wife was being over a damn doll.

"I just don't want to see her disappointed, that's all."

As Vegeta opened his mouth to respond, Bra reappeared, clutching a Hello Kitty doll in her hand. "I got the highest score on that game, and this was the prize I picked!" she announced proudly.

"That's great, sweetie!" Bulma responded with a grin, patting Bra on the head.

"I've had enough of this place for one day," Vegeta frowned as the mall suddenly became more crowded. "Let's get the hell out of here and go eat."

"Yeah, fooooooood!" Bra agreed, racing towards the exit door, with Bulma and Vegeta close behind.

"And after we eat, I believe I can help you relieve all this stress you've been experiencing," Vegeta spoke in a low voice to his wife as they approached the car. His smirk was prominent as their eyes met.

Bulma giggled as she unlocked the car, giving him a wink before opening the door. "I bet you can, mister."

Bra climbed into the back seat and buckled herself, holding her Hello Kitty doll against her chest. She had no idea what her parents were talking about, but the coy smile on Bulma's face made her assume it was a good thing. As Bulma exited the mall parking lot and drove off towards Vegeta's favorite restaurant, Bra sighed happily as she snuggled against her new toy. Perhaps Hello Kitty would be best friends with the "Action-Packed and Full of Sass" doll that Santa promised to bring her!

_Christmas morning can't come soon enough!_

* * *

Three days later, Vegeta exited the Gravity Room, wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. It was time for a much-deserved break, so he made his way into the kitchen, hunting for a bottle of water in the refrigerator. Capsule Corp was unusually quiet for once, since both of his kids were still at school, and Bulma was out to lunch with a potential client. Trunks, Bra, and Bulma were all so damn loud all the time _,_ always blabbering about something, so this was a rare moment of peace and quiet for the prince.

But exactly one minute later, that peace and quiet he had been reveling in came to an end.

The front door flung open, nearly flying off the hinge as Bra rushed in, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. She threw her bookbag down on the floor, and then sped up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

"Bra, you get back down here right now!" Bulma yelled from the entryway as she kicked off her heels.

With a baffled look on his handsome face, Vegeta met Bulma in the living room, watching as she tossed her purse down on the coffee table, huffing all the while. "Woman, what in the hell is going on? Bra should still be in school for another couple of hours."

"Well, right in the middle of my meeting, I got a phone call from Bra's school, informing me that she had gotten into a fight and would be sent home for the rest of the day. So I had to leave in the middle of the deal I was making, which that old stuffy businessman was pissed about, and I had to go pick her up."

"A fight?" Vegeta quizzed, his dark eyes expanding.

"Yeah. Apparently an older boy was bullying her, and she punched him in the face."

Bulma caught sight of the proud smirk that appeared on Vegeta's face, a chuckle sounding from him. "Hon, this isn't funny! You know how strong she is for her age! It's a miracle she didn't kill him," Bulma fumed, sending him a glare that would have made any other man cower in fear. But it only heightened Vegeta's amusement.

"If some older human brat was giving her a hard time, she did the right thing by defending herself," Vegeta remarked, taking a seat on the couch.

"I'm not happy that some shitty kid was taunting her, and honestly I would have liked to have given that little worm a piece of my mind for picking on our daughter, BUT she cannot get into physical altercations with other kids!"

The sound of Bra's bedroom door opening from up the stairs made them both turn their heads. Bra's shoulders were slumped as she trudged down the stairs, her eyes bloodshot from how hard she had been crying. She tried to walk past her mother, wanting to get a snack from the kitchen, but Bulma stopped her. "I  _don't_ want to talk about it," Bra sniffled, already knowing why her mother was blocking her path.

"Yes, you ARE going to talk about it, young lady," Bulma scowled, looking down upon her with a threatening glower, placing her hands on her hips.

Bra exhaled through her nose, knowing that she didn't have a choice. She took a seat on the couch next to Vegeta, who was very eager to hear the details of the fight that occurred. Bulma then sat down on the other side of Bra, her scowl still firmly in place. "Sooo, why did you punch that boy in the face, Bra?" Bulma questioned, crossing her legs.

The little girl sighed as she stared down at her hands that were placed in her lap. "Because he's an asshole," she murmured, her eyes narrowing as she stared at the hand she had punched him with.

Vegeta stifled a laugh the best he could, turning his head away as he felt Bulma's glare on him.

"Bra, what have I told you about cussing?! I don't want to hear you using that word again, do you understand me?" Bulma screeched.

"Yes, Mama," Bra immediately responded in a whisper.

"I can only imagine  _who_  you learned that word from," Bulma snipped, her eyes on Vegeta as he smirked. She then shook her head and turned her attention back to Bra. "Anyway, what exactly did that boy say to you that got you so upset, baby?"

"He's this older boy that's always picked on me on the playground. He says that I'm a snoot because we're rich. . .but I've always ignored him," she took a breath as she lowered her head, hugging her knees against her chest. "But today during recess, he came up to me and asked what I wanted for Christmas. So I told him I want the "Action-Packed and Full of Sass" doll, and that Santa told me he would get it for me. And then. . ."

"And then?" Bulma pressed as Bra became silent.

"He told me that Santa wasn't real. . .and then that's when I punched him."

"Baby girl, we've told you before that you are much stronger than all the other kids at your school, so you have to be careful. I know that older kid was being mean, but you could have severely injured him. You can't do something like that again," Bulma lectured her, cutting a glare at Vegeta as he continued to smirk smugly. She knew he was proud of their daughter's strength, and the fact that she didn't take shit from anyone, but he needed to be more serious about this.

"Santa is real. . .right?"

Both of her parents raised their eyebrows at her question. Vegeta gave Bulma a secretive look, and his wife responded with a shake of her head, her eyes pleading with him. When they didn't speak, Bra repeated the question.

This time, Bulma responded with a reassuring smile, rubbing Bra's back, "Of course he is, sweetheart. That boy is just mad because he's going to get a lump of coal in his stocking."

". . .But after I punched him, all the other older kids were shouting at me and my friends that we're all such babies to believe in Santa. . .they said that boy was telling the truth."

"Well, uh, they're all gonna get coal in their stockings, too! Don't listen to them."

Bra then let tears slide down her cheeks, her bottom lip quivering. "That doll I want is sold out everywhere. . ."

"Yeah, but remember Santa told you he's gonna get it for you!" Bulma spoke gently, glancing at Vegeta as he remained silent, even though he seemed perturbed by how hard Bra was crying.

"If I don't get that doll. . .then I'll know for sure he's not real. . ."

Without allowing Bulma to say another word, Bra got up from the couch, sobbing violently as she ran back upstairs to her room, locking her door behind her, not wanting to be bothered.

"Goddammit," Bulma groaned, burying her face in her hands. When she lifted her head back up, she turned to Vegeta, who seemed to be in a daze, which made her lift an eyebrow in curiosity. "Vegeta?"

Slowly, the prince glanced at her, lacking his usual arrogance. "Is this 'Santa Claus' fool that important to her?"

Bulma nodded. "Yeah, Santa is a pretty big deal to kids on Earth. Remember how disappointed Trunks was when we told him Santa wasn't real?"

"Yes. . .but. . .he wasn't shedding tears or anything about it, and he got over it the next day."

"Maybe that's because he was a few years older than Bra is currently when we told him. She's only in kindergarten, so that's pretty devastating news for such a young kid to hear."

Vegeta remained silent as he stared at the wall, his eyes hollow. He loved both of his children equally, of course, but Bra had always been special to him. He had a bond with her that was unique, and even he had to admit that she had him wrapped around her little finger. So seeing her so distraught made his stomach churn painfully. She was always so bubbly and full of life; he wasn't used to seeing her get so upset. And he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Bulma then scooted closer to him, lightly rubbing his back with her fingers, producing a shiver from him that he couldn't contain. "You okay?" she asked soothingly.

"I've just never seen her so distraught. . .and I. . ." he trailed off, letting out a deep breath as he struggled to find the right words.

"I know, hon. It pains me to see her get that way, too," Bulma responded, resting her head on his broad shoulder. "And I've still been searching everywhere for that damn doll. It seems like every kid on this planet wants one. I'm taking off work tomorrow, and I'm gonna look high and low for it. I'm not giving up."

Vegeta gave her a weak nod in response, lost in his own thoughts. Bulma pulled away from him a few seconds later, kissing him on the cheek as she stood up to go check on Bra. His dark eyes followed her every movement as she walked up the stairs, and once she entered their daughter's room, his head dropped as he massaged the back of his neck, closing his eyes. Santa Claus was just some goddamn myth that human idiots conjured up, nothing more.

And he knew that Bulma was feeding Bra a lie, by assuring her that Santa was real, and at first, he didn't like that. He wanted Bulma to just come clean and tell Bra that she had been the one placing gifts under the tree all these years. But after seeing how distressed Bra had been just then, he didn't think she was ready to learn the truth just yet. She was so precious, so innocent, and it was evident that her young heart would break in two if she found out Santa Claus wasn't real.

One day in the future, Bra would be informed by him and Bulma that Santa did not exist. But Vegeta didn't want that happening for another couple of years at least. He didn't want to see her upset on Christmas morning, so he knew she  _had_ to receive that damn doll. He grumbled to himself as he realized what he had to. It was something he avoided at all cost, but he knew it had to be done to ensure that Bra got that doll.

_I've got to go shopping with that blasted woman. . .fuck._

* * *

Around noon the next day, Vegeta sat on the edge of his and Bulma's bed as he slipped into his boots, a satisfied smirk on his face. He had told Bulma yesterday evening that he would accompany her on her search for that doll, and Bulma had been  _very_  pleased with that. So much so that she expressed her gratitude to him last night once the kids went to bed, and again this morning before she got up to make breakfast. So it was safe to say that he was in a rather good mood.

Bulma then appeared from the back of their closet, adjusting her purple sweater. "Are you ready to go?" she asked her husband, reaching for a pair of earrings she had laid out on her dresser.

"I guess."

"I think it's so sweet you want to help me find that doll for Bra," she smiled at him as she put her earrings on, her eyes sparkling with the same brilliance as an exquisite diamond.

"Hn. I still think this whole 'Santa Claus' delusion is foolish, but. . .I don't think Bra is prepared to hear the truth from us, not this year at least," he responded, getting up and walking towards her.

"I agree," Bulma concurred as he stood in front of her. Bra had still been upset at breakfast this morning, and it broke Bulma's heart. She hated seeing her usually-cheerful daughter so downcast. The poor thing didn't even finish her plate of pancakes, and that was highly unusual. She was hellbent on finding that doll, no matter what it took. And she was grateful for Vegeta offering to go with her; surely the two of them together would be able to find it somewhere. "I know shopping with me isn't exactly your favorite thing in the world, so I promise that as soon as we find that doll we'll come straight home," she vowed, grabbing her purse on the way out the door.

"I'll hold you to it," he answered in a low voice, following behind her. He only hoped that this wouldn't take too long; he still needed to get some training in later.

After exiting the house, they got into Bulma's car, and just as she put the key in the ignition, her cellphone began to ring. "It's Chi-Chi," Bulma alerted him before answering it.

Vegeta rolled his eyes once Bulma answered the phone. What in the hell did Kakarot's harpy want? She always seemed to call at the worst times."Woman, tell that shrieking banshee you'll call her back later. Let's just get this damn shopping trip over with," Vegeta growled, glaring at the phone pressed against her ear.

She turned her head towards him as she listened to what Chi-Chi was saying, pressing her index finger to her lip, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Fuck," he grumbled, reclining back in his seat. Those two were known to blabber on the phone for hours, so who knew how long he would be sitting there waiting for their conversation to finish up.

"REALLY?!" Bulma shouted a few moments later, causing Vegeta to jolt in surprise, which she caught sight of out of her peripheral vision. "Aw, thanks, Cheech, you're a life savor!"

Once Bulma hung up the phone, Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at her. "What the hell did she have to say that was so great?" he inquired, adjusting his seat belt.

"Well," she began as she put the car into drive and pulled out of the driveway, "I texted Chi-Chi earlier this morning about everything that happened with Bra, and how we need to find that doll. Pan has been wanting that same doll, and Videl managed to one find one about an hour ago at this toy store in East City, and there were still some other ones left."

"East City? You're going to drive all the way out there?"

"I know it's out of the way, but I've looked everywhere in West City for that doll. I even went to Central City the other day and had no luck. I'm desperate at this point, Vegeta."

"Just make it fast," he quipped, looking out the passenger window.

"I will," she smirked, pressing down on the gas pedal with her foot as hard as she could, going well over the speed limit.

Vegeta wasn't phased by her sudden burst in speed. He was used to her reckless driving, and had been with her on more than one occasion when she received a speeding ticket. Normally, he would tell her to slow down some, but he just wanted to get to East City as quick as possible.

The speed Bulma traveled at cut the usual arrival time in half, and she was deep in concentration as they arrived in the city. "Okay, Chi-Chi said it's called "Taylor's Terrific Toys" so be on the lookout for it," she informed her husband, nearly running a red light as she began looking in all directions for the store.

"Hn," he mumbled. A few minutes later, his sharp eyes caught sight of a large billboard up ahead. "Woman, it's to the right," he informed her, pointing at the sign that had the store's name spelled out in bold letters.

Bulma changed lanes without even looking in the rear view mirror, nearly sideswiping another car, and then hastily turned into the store parking lot. It was unbelievably crowded, with only two parking spots available. Bulma pulled into the nearest one without hesitation, which was only a few feet away from the entrance. "Okay, let's do this!" she said with a look of fierce determination as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Vegeta released a puff of air as he exited the car, massaging his temples. Bulma then linked her arm with his as they began walking towards the store, and he immediately tensed up, scowling down at her. He absolutely detested any form of public affection, and she knew that, too. But, he mused, this wasn't that scandalous of a gesture so he allowed it, even though his frown was still prominent. A small smile appeared on her face as Vegeta allowed her to hold onto him, and she tightened her grip on him as they entered the store, keeping him close to her.

The sight of so many humans rushing around the store was enough to make Vegeta gag, snarling as a couple of people bumped into him. They were all so crass, pushing into each other and fighting over items that were limited. Greedy assholes. Bulma pushed through the crowd the best she could, her arm still locked with Vegeta's as she made her way towards the back of the store, where Chi-Chi said Videl had found the doll.

As they got closer to the shelf where the "Action-Packed and Full of Sass" dolls were located, Bulma let out a gasp as she saw there was only one of them left. "Shit!" she yelled, picking up speed. "Vegeta, run over there and get the last one; you're faster than me."

Vegeta let out a curse before doing as he was told, blurring towards the back shelf. As he grabbed onto the box the doll was contained in, he growled as another hand reached for it as well.

He looked up and saw a tall, middle-aged bald man glare down at him, baring his yellow teeth. "Hey, short stuff! I was here first!" the man seethed at Vegeta, pulling on the box.

It was almost too easy for Vegeta to completely tug the box out of the man's grasp. "Sorry, dipshit. But this isn't your lucky day," Vegeta chuckled darkly, spinning around on his heels, searching for Bulma.

"You better get back here right now, asshole! Or else!" the man threatened, shaking his fist as he chased after the prince.

"Or else what?" Vegeta challenged, shooting him a sinister glare. How dare he disrespect the Prince of all Saiyans! It had been a long time since Vegeta resorted to violence outside of battle, but if this idiot twit was wanting a fight, the prince wouldn't hesitate to deliver. He would try not to hurt him  _too_  bad.

Bulma approached the scene just as Vegeta took on a fighting stance, and she covered her face with her hands, embarrassed as a crowd began to gather around her husband and the other man. _I can't take him anywhere!_ "Sweetheart," Bulma called to her husband, coming up behind him and placing a hand on his upper back, "please calm down."

Bulma's soothing voice and touch made him straighten up, his expression losing its severity as he glanced over his shoulder at her. Once she saw she had him settled down, she turned to the man that had dared to challenge Vegeta to a fight, giving him her best smile. "Hi there. I'm sure you know who I am, right?"

The man nodded, a wide grin appearing on his face as he drank in her perfect body, taking notice of how her flimsy sweater was hugging her curves nicely. "Yeah, I do. You're Bulma Briefs, and might I say you're even more gorgeous in person."

"Oh, thank you," Bulma giggled.

The man then did a double-take as he looked over at Vegeta, who was clenching his jaw tightly, his eyes burning with rage as he stared at him, a vein on his forehead on the verge of exploding. _Oh, shit._  That was Bulma Briefs' husband. He had read in the tabloids that he was rumored to have quite a nasty temper, and that he was someone you didn't want to mess with. He may be short, but he was incredibly intimidating.

_If that goddamn fool looks at my wife like that again I swear to god that I'll-_

Even though she was unable to communicate with him telepathically, Bulma had an inkling of what her husband was thinking, and she stepped in front of Vegeta, giving him a look of warning as she shook her head. Vegeta huffed at the look she was giving him, but didn't say anything as he crossed his arms, turning his head away from her.

"Sorry that my husband got a little worked up," Bulma apologized. "My daughter just really wants this doll, and this is the only place we've been able to find it."

"I also thought this would make a nice gift for my daughter. No disrespect, Mrs. Briefs, but I'm not made of money like you. I think I should be the one to get this doll. Surely you could find something else for your daughter in here."

Bulma chewed on her bottom lip, mulling over what to do. She then reached inside her purse, grabbing her checkbook and a pen. "How much do you want?" she inquired, biting down on the cap of her pen.

"What?" the man asked, completely flabbergasted.

"You heard me. Name your price."

"Oh, uh. . .I-I uh," he stammered at a loss for words, amazed that the richest woman on Earth was offering him money all because she wanted a doll for her daughter. He wasn't even sure this was real.

"How does ten million zeni sound to you?" she offered as he remained silent. She was a multi-billionaire, so what she was offering the man was just chump change.

"Bulma, don't give that imbecile any money," Vegeta scoffed, wanting nothing more than to leave this damn store.

"Oh, hush, Vegeta," Bulma rolled her eyes at her husband before turning back to the man. She scribbled the amount down onto the check, not even letting the man give her an answer. "Here you go. Merry Christmas," she grinned as she handed him the check.

"O-oh, t-thank you so much!" the man exclaimed, wanting to hug her, but he knew her husband would probably kill him. He could buy his daughter an even better gift than that doll; plus, he could get himself something nice as well. . .like a new car. Hell, he could buy a shit-ton of things with this kind of cash.

"No problem," she smiled with a wave, walking away with Vegeta.

"You're a sap, woman. That prick didn't deserve that," Vegeta grimaced, still clutching onto the doll that was contained in the plastic box.

She shrugged. "I just didn't want you and him to fight over that doll. I don't need anyone else in this family getting into a brawl. And besides, it makes me feel good to give to others."

"I find that amusing that someone as selfish as you would say such a thing," he smirked, easily blocking the swat she aimed at him, her glare deep.

"Hmph, jerk," she mumbled, walking ahead of him towards the checkout line, but Vegeta quickly caught up, smirking.

After paying for the doll, they drove back to West City, arriving at CC fifteen minutes before Trunks and Bra would be home from school. Bulma searched around the house for the perfect spot to hide the doll, but she was having trouble.

"VEGETA!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, knowing that her husband would no doubt hear her from downstairs.

"What is it, you miserable wench?" Vegeta growled as he entered their bedroom. "I really need to get to my training."

Ignoring his snide remark, she handed the doll to him. "I need help hiding this. I need it hid high up somewhere, where Bra can't reach."

Vegeta looked down at the doll, and then back up at his wife, his mouth twitching into a hard line. Without a word, he disappeared into their closet, and Bulma could hear all kinds of rustling. Finally, Vegeta reappeared.

"Sooo, where is it?" she asked, peeking her head inside the closet.

"On the very top shelf, the one you have to use a step stool to get to. I flew up there and put it behind a stack of boxes."

"Oh," Bulma responded with a nod. "I'll be sure to remember that on Christmas Eve."

Vegeta was walking out of the room, but Bulma's tiny hand circled around his wrist. "What now, woman?" he demanded, his voice containing a hint of agitation, wanting to do nothing more than train in the GR for the next few hours.

"Thank you again for coming with me today," she smiled, cupping his cheeks with her hands.

"Hn," was all he could get out as she captured her lips with his. He immediately kissed her back, enfolding his arms around her as her fingers clawed at his back.

When they pulled back, Bulma playful grinned at him, flicking his nose, which he frowned at. "And I know it pissed you off when that guy was checking me out, but don't worry. I only have eyes for you. So there's no need for you to get jealous."

"I wasn't jealous. Don't be ridiculous."

"Sure you weren't," she responded with a smirk. "But you have to admit, I am incredibly beautiful. Men can't help but take notice everywhere I go," she said arrogantly, batting her eyes at him.

"I suppose you are somewhat decent looking," he spoke in a raspy voice, settling his hands on her hips. He smirked as she glowered at him, pouting like a small child.

"I am waaaay more than decent looking, buddy, and you fucking know it. And-"

Her voice escaped her as he kissed her hard on the lips, lifting her into his arms and setting her down on the bed. She eagerly pulled him down on top of her, and she could feel him smirk against her lips. Her soft fingertips slid up his shirt, caressing his strong chest, tracing his ab muscles lightly. Using one of his hands that was buried in her hair, he angled her head to the side, deepening the kiss. She sighed into his mouth, relishing in the feel of his warm palm traveling up her stomach, halting once he reached her lacy bra.

Just as things were about to get heated, Vegeta suddenly pulled back from Bulma, growling low in his throat. "The brats are here," he murmured, getting off of the bed, taking Bulma's hand and helping her to her feet.

Bulma smoothed out her disheveled appearance, following her husband down the stairs just as Bra and Trunks came in through the front door. Vegeta and Bulma automatically noticed that Bra was still not her usually perky self, tossing her bookbag down by the door as she strolled towards the kitchen, her eyes dull.

"She's still upset from yesterday," Trunks mentioned to his parents as he removed his shoes in the entryway. "She didn't have much to say during the car ride home."

"Well, she can turn that frown upside down, because it looks like Santa found that doll after all," Bulma winked.

"Really? Where did. . .uh,  **Santa**  manage to find it?" Trunks asked, lifting his eyebrow in curiosity.

"East City," Vegeta responded in a monotone voice.

"Dang, you guys. . .I mean. . .Santa, really went out of the way."

"Damn right," Vegeta replied, cracking his neck.

"Hopefully that "Kickass Sassafras" doll or whatever it's called will make her feel better," Trunks said absentmindedly, checking a text message on his phone.

"It's called the "Action-Packed and Full of Sass" doll, silly," Bulma laughed.

"Oh, right," Trunks nodded, walking up the stairs towards his room, needing to make a phone call to his girlfriend. "Let me know when dinner is ready."

"K," Bulma responded over her shoulder. She turned her attention back to her husband, letting out a sigh. "You go train. I'll go talk to Bra," Bulma said to Vegeta, placing a light kiss on his lips.

Vegeta nodded, walking off towards the direction of the Gravity Room, while Bulma entered the kitchen. She found Bra sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on a juice box, her eyes fixed on a nearby window.

"Hey, sweetie, you okay?"

Bra's eyes shifted over to Bulma. She shook her head, resting an elbow on the table, craddling her head against her palm. "I guess what happened yesterday is still bothering me."

Pulling out a chair, Bulma sat down next to her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about that anymore, okay? It's over and done with. And I got some news that I think will make you very happy."

"Really? What is it?" Bra inquired, the usual sparkle slowly returning to her sapphire eyes.

"I got a phone call from Santa this morning, and he just wanted me to tell you that you are  _definitely_ going to get everything on your list you gave him."

"Santa has your phone number?"

"Yeah. . ." Bulma paused, choosing her words carefully. "He heard about what happened yesterday, and he just wanted to get in contact with me so that I can tell you that you are on his nice list, and that you will have a special surprise waiting for you on Christmas morning. He also said that you don't need to fret anymore about what that rude boy said."

For the first time in almost two days, a smile appeared on Bra's face. "I'm so glad he called you to tell you all that! That makes me feel a lot better!"

Bulma ruffled her daughter's hair, relieved to see Bra acting more like her usual self. "I'm glad you feel better now, sweetheart. Do you want to help me make dinner?" Bulma asked after hugging Bra tightly, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah!" Bra responded excitedly, following Bulma over to the pantry.

The smile on Bra's face was contagious, and Bulma's heart lifted as she looked down at her daughter. She wished she could stay this little and innocent forever, but eventually she would grow up; it was inevitable. For now, though, Bulma wanted to cherish every moment she had with her daughter while she was still so young. And she knew her little girl would be thrilled to see that doll under the tree a couple of days from now.

_I can't wait to see her reaction on Christmas morning!_

* * *

Finally, Christmas morning arrived, and Bra awoke at exactly 6:30 AM; the sun had barely come up. She grinned as she jumped out of her bed, flinging her door open, and barging into Trunks' room down the hall.

The teenager had his left arm hanging precariously off the edge of the bed as he slept with his mouth open, drooling slightly. "Trunks, wake up, wake up!" Bra demanded, shaking him as hard as she could.

"Huh? What?" Trunks muttered as he came out of a deep sleep, his azure eyes snapping open.

"It's Christmas morning! We gotta see what Santa brought me!"

"K. . .I'll be right there," Trunks said with one eye closed, pulling his blanket up over his face.

"If you're not up in five minutes, I'll be back!" Bra warned him as she exited his room. He mumbled something under his breath, but she ignored it as she ran towards her parents' room.

Bulma and Vegeta were both sleeping peacefully; Bulma had her head resting on Vegeta's muscular chest, while his arm was secured around her waist. Bra felt bad interrupting their serene moment, but she quickly got over it as she hopped into their bed, landing between them.

Bulma was the first to awaken, squinting at Bra. "Good morning, baby," Bulma smiled, sitting up, wiping gunk out of her eyes.

"I want you and Daddy to come with me to see what Santa brought me!" Bra beamed. She then glanced over at Vegeta, who still had his eyes shut. "Daddy, come on, wake up!"

Vegeta stirred, and then opened his eyes, grunting as his daughter shook him. "I'm awake, child. Quit that," he ordered, gently pushing her hand away.

"Yay! Now everyone is awake!" Bra cheered, practically flying off the bed, rushing down the stairs, her footsteps echoing throughout the silent house.

Blue met with black as Bulma and Vegeta made eye contact, a grin on the blue-haired genius' face. "Awww, she's gonna be so excited when she sees-"

A cry of joy then sounded throughout the house. "I GOT THE "ACTION-PACKED AND FULL OF SASS" DOLL!" Bra squealed, loud enough for all of West City to hear.

"That's the kind of reaction I was hoping for," Bulma giggled, getting out of bed and slipping into her robe.

"She doesn't have to be so loud about it," Vegeta winced, as Bra's continued screeching pierced his sensitive hearing.

"Ah, she's just excited," Bulma said as she stepped into her slippers.

After stretching out his limbs, he followed Bulma out their bedroom door, running a hand through his messy hair. He was used to being up this early, but for some reason he was especially exhausted. Perhaps it was because Bulma woke him up in the middle of the night, making him set out the dozens and dozens of presents for Bra. And she had given him specific instructions to make the doll front and center, so that it would be the first thing Bra would see. After he had completed his task, he had a hard time falling back asleep, so he was rather tired. Two or three cups of coffee would definitely be needed.

When they reached the living room, they found Bra sitting on the floor, hugging her doll tightly. "Mommy, Daddy, look! Isn't she awesome?!"

"Yeah, she's very cool," Bulma smiled, taking a seat on the couch. She noticed that all of Bra's other presents from 'Santa' under the tree had remained untouched. "Sweetie, aren't you going to open your other presents?"

"Oh. . .I will later. I just want to play with my doll for now!" Bra stated, combing her doll's hair with the accessory brush.

Bulma exchanged a look with Vegeta as he sat down beside her, winking secretively. It was heartwarming to see Bra so excited about her doll; her little face was radiating pure joy. Trunks came sluggishly down the stairs a few minutes later, yawning. He took a seat in a chair, reclining back in it, closing his eyes. "Bra, did you really have to wake everyone up so early? Not everyone is a morning person like you," he groaned, shoving his silky lavender bangs back out of his face.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't wait to see what Santa brought me!" she said, hugging her doll even tighter. Her lips then curved into a smirk. "I know you're just mad because Santa didn't bring you anything."

"Ohh yeah. I'm so jealous," Trunks deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

Bra stuck her tongue out at him before turning to Bulma and Vegeta, her eyes and smile both dazzling. "Mommy, you were right about Santa all along! That meanie-head boy is a big fat liar!"

"See? I told you," Bulma stated triumphantly. She gave Vegeta a knowing smile, giving his shoulder a squeeze as she walked past him into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Vegeta glanced at Trunks, shaking his head at the sight of the teenager dozing off in the chair he was sitting in. His eyes then settled on Bra, watching as she happily played with her doll, oblivious to the world around her. For now, he would let her think that some fictional fat man brought her that gift. But when the day came that she learned the truth, he certainly would inform her that he actually withstood shopping with Bulma in a crowded store full of pesky humans just to ensure that she got that doll.

But he would try to refrain from doing such a thing for another few years at least. He couldn't deny how happy she looked in that moment, and he could feel the corners of his mouth lifting upwards. There were very few things in life that could make the Prince of all Saiyans crack a genuine smile, but seeing his daughter so happy was definitely one of them.

As the day went on, the family of four went over to Bulma's parents' house that they had moved to a couple of years ago. They ate a huge feast that Mrs. Briefs had prepared, which Vegeta practically devoured all by himself. His mother-in-law irritated him to no end, but her cooking was second to none. Both Bra and Trunks received over thirty presents each from their grandparents, while they gave Bulma and Vegeta clothes. Vegeta had received a pair of silky boxers from Mrs. Briefs, which she told him she could only imagine how good he would look in them. That irked the prince just a tad. After exchanging gifts, they made their way back to CC later that evening.

Trunks didn't waste any time rushing up to his room once he entered the house, wanting to play the new video game console Bulma had bought for him.

"He'll probably be up all night," Bulma sighed as she unbuttoned her coat, knowing her son had a habit of playing video games into the wee hours of the morning. But she was glad he liked his gift. It was all he had talked about for months, so she knew he would be disappointed if he didn't get it. She glanced down at Bra, smiling as she clutched her "Action-Packed and Full of Sass" doll; she hadn't let it out of her sight all day.  _I'm just glad I could make both of my kids happy._

"You ready for bed, sweetie?" Bulma asked Bra, stroking her hair.

"Mhm," Bra hummed, letting out a yawn as she adjusted her grip on the doll.

"Okay, go brush your teeth and change into your pajamas, and I'll be up in a second to tuck you in."

Bra nodded, walking up the stairs towards her bedroom, her doll still in hand.

Upon hearing the door shut from upstairs, Bulma whirled around to face Vegeta, smiling at him as he unzipped his jacket. "What?" he questioned as she gazed at him silently, her eyes twinkling.

She approached him once he hung his jacket up, placing her palms against his chest. "I know I've already said it multiple times before, but thank you for going with me the other day to buy that doll for Bra. It thrills me to see her so happy. And even though you won't admit it, I know it makes you happy, too."

"Hn," Vegeta grunted, shrugging. "I just didn't want to see her crying anymore. Otherwise, I wouldn't have gone with you. Shopping with humans everywhere in sight is not my cup of tea."

"Sure," Bulma smiled teasingly, poking his chest. "Why, I bet next year you'll be  _dying_ to go Christmas shopping with me again."

"Don't count on it, female."

Bulma let out a chuckle and turned to walk up the stairs, but she froze in place as he reached out and took hold of her hand. Her heart was thumping loudly as he gazed at her, his eyes showing a rare display of warmth. She could feel her knees weakening as he pulled her closer, one of his hands tenderly stroking her soft cheek.

He fell into a trance-like state as he stared at her, the lights of the Christmas tree a few inches away illuminating her beautiful face. He had never been fond of Earthling holidays; he thought they were all ridiculous. And there were so many of them too. But Bulma enjoyed celebrating all of them, so he went along with it. Christmas, however, was her favorite one of all; she was very vocal about that. And every year, she would give him a few gifts. Whether it be something she invented to increase the intensity of his training sessions, or a new suit of armor that was even more durable than the last one.

But she didn't have to get him anything at all; he would always tell her that. Bulma would always ignore him, and still get him something regardless, paying no heed to his words. She didn't even care that he never gave her a gift in return. It didn't even phase her; it never had. And when he would receive gifts from her, he would never thank her for them, even though Bulma knew he appreciated them; she understood that he just wasn't great at expressing gratitude. What she didn't know, however, was the  _real_ reason he didn't desire a gift from her.

Every single day for the past twenty years, she had given him the greatest gift of all: true, genuine love. It was something that no material item could ever compete with. He had spent the first half of his life completely closed off, not caring about anybody else. But Bulma saw the good in him that others couldn't see; she never gave up on him, no matter how hard things could be. She was a godsend that had changed his life for the better. If it wasn't for her, he would still probably be off in space somewhere, lonely and without a true purpose in life. Years ago, he thought it was better to be alone, without anyone around. And now, he couldn't imagine his life without Bulma and their children.

Bulma's hand that was gently brushing through his hair brought him out of his thoughts. "I love you," she smiled, leaning her forehead against his, her warm breath tickling his lips.

He leaned in the rest of the way, kissing her softly on the lips, letting her know through his actions that he felt the same. He had never once verbalized his love for her, and he didn't know if he ever would. But Bulma knew without words that he cared immensely for her; she had no doubt about it. The way he was kissing her just then perfectly demonstrated how he felt about her.

"Mommy, I've been waiting on you to tuck me in! Stop kissing Daddy!"

They pulled apart a few seconds later, looking up the stairs and seeing Bra leaning over the stair rail, her new doll in her left hand. "Oh, uh, sorry, sweetie," Bulma blushed, laughing awkwardly.

Bra then surprised both of them by charging down the stairs, stopping right in front of her parents, hugging them both at the same time as best as she could. "This has been the best Christmas ever," Bra whispered to them.

Bulma gave Vegeta a pleasing smile before bending down and lifting Bra into her arms. "That makes me so happy to hear!" Bulma exclaimed, adjusting Bra more on her hip, kissing her temple. "Now say goodnight to Daddy."

"Night, Daddy!" Bra smiled, leaning over enough so that she could hug him around his neck. Vegeta's expression immediately softened, and he patted her on the back in return. Bulma could barely hide her giddiness as she watched the exchange, wishing that she had her phone near her so she could take a picture.

"Goodnight," Vegeta said as he pulled away from her, his voice lacking its usual gruffness.

Bulma smiled one last time at her husband, and then walked away with Bra up the stairs. As Vegeta watched them go, he smirked as he leaned against the wall. He had spent many Christmases on Earth, but this one stood out to him. While he wouldn't say it was a flawless day, it was much more enjoyable than in years past. It would definitely be one to remember.

_Perhaps Earthling holidays aren't_ **that** _bad after all . . ._


End file.
